Multi-color printing on cylindrical objects, such as food or beverage cans, is well known.
In general, each can is centered on and rotates about a mandrel during the printing process. Afterwards, the can is filled and sealed, usually at another site.
The inability of the prior art to print on filled cans has several disadvantages. For example, placing the cans on a mandrel increases the time and cost of manufacture. In addition, customized printing is relatively expensive and logistically cumbersome, since printing and filling are generally carried out at different sites.